good ol days
by CBsbandwench
Summary: How long can Danny keep his dark secret from coming out of Sway's little sisters mouth. Danny sees Sways sister and wonders if he can control his urge to once more become someone he had buried a long time ago. Steve can tell Danny is hiding something when he shows off his mad driving skills to chase a woman
1. Chapter 1

Good ol days- Danny has covered his past but when an old face surfaces will the temptation be too much or will he get her to change her ways. References to Gone in 60 seconds.

Going to keep this short, not sure if I will keep going

A/n – do not own anything from GI60s or H5O

The wind rolling threw her hair, the music pulsing threw her veins made for a great reason for ignoring the yellow light and shift into a fast gear. The roar of the engine and power beneath her didn't help; she pushed the gas pedal farther to the floor. Flying right past a silver camero.

"What the hell was that?"

"Clearly someone violating the speed limit or someone that took a class in your driving school" Danny chided his partner

Steve looked over at Danny "We never did find out how fast this car went did we?"

"No, no, no Steve do not. And I mean do not do what I think you are going to do. Call HPD let them handle it. "Danny begged only to see a grin on Steve's face as he started the car and flipped on its lights. Steve tore off in the same direction of the other car.

The person driving the Charger was more than happy to give the cops a chase since she knew these roads pretty well and knew how to hide the car in plain sight. The Camero behind her was starting to catch up. She darted into a gated neighborhood and searched for the house to stash the car. She saw where she wanted to hide the car in plain view. She noticed that the Camero had slowed down but not enough. She pulled into the drive way and pulled the car up the drive as far as the car would go. She turned off the car and then snaked down into the seat hiding from plain view if the car came looking for her.

Steve slowed the Camero down he didn't want to injury any kids that were playing in the street. He kept his eyes peeled for the black car that had sped past him or anyone looking like they were about to bolt. He didn't have a good look at the car except that it was black. They had passed a few cars but none that looked like they could out run the Camero.

She had gotten out of the Charger and walked around the house, picked the garage door lock, seeing that it was empty she decided to put the car there for now. Closing the door, the woman walked down the driveway and decided to go for a walk around the block then would go back and get the car. As she was walking on the sidewalk she saw the car that was chasing her. Keeping her eyes a head of her, the two men in the camero looked in her direction and her eyes looked on the passenger.

She knew him, knew him very well that was Tumbler , she didn't let it be known on her face that she knew him she just kept on walking hoping that the passenger wouldn't recognize her .

Danny had seen the woman walking towards him. Steve hadn't noticed or at least didn't seem to notice her. Why would he, to him it was just a woman walking but Danny knew the woman, he knew her very well. She had seen him but had kept walking. _Son of a bitch, she was hiding a car she just stole she had to be and she was pulling off the oldest trick in the book. Hiding the car in plain view._

"Turn around "Danny said "The woman, she was the one driving the car. She is hiding it "

"What? What are you talking about "

"Steve, turn the car around "as Danny said those words a black charger roared past the Camero and disappeared into the distance.

"Forget it you won't catch her now "Danny said as the Charger became a dot.

It's time for bed. Good night kids any suggestions let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned in his bed. It wasn't as hot as it had been the past few nights but he just couldn't get to sleep. He tossed the light sheets off the bed and grabbed his jeans that sat in a heap next to his bed. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and walked into the living room. He slipped into his sneakers grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and walked out to his car. He followed a winding road until it leads him to where he wanted to be. He grabbed the beer out of the car that he had bought at the gas station. He tossed his cell phone into the console of the car but had it turned onto the highest volume setting. He left the windows of the car down so in case his cell did ring he would hear it.

Danny walked out onto the beach; he saw a shadow sitting in the sand and walked towards the shadow. He knew who it was. The person didn't even bother to look at him as he sat down next to them. Her placed the beer between them hand handed one to the person next to him. After hearing the top twist off he relaxed and looked at the person sitting next to him.

She hadn't changed , the dark curls that moved slightly in the humid breeze , the wrist that carried a larger cross tattoo , the cheek bone that carried a long knife scar . The toothy smile that never meant she was up to no good.

"Wanna take a picture?" the woman asked him teasingly.

"What are you doing here Stitch?"

"What? Not glad to see me Tumbler?" she asked him with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't call me that "he told her. Danny moved a few feet away from her .He didn't want her touching him, he knew if she did , he wouldn't have any control over himself .

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before Stitch began to speak "Do you miss it?" she looked right at him.

"No "Danny told her.

"No?" she asked with a laugh "You don't miss the rush, the thrill of the chase, the not knowing if that ride is the last?"

"Nope" Danny told her again finishing his third beer. He saw her move closer to him and tried to stop her.

"Stitch"

"What?" she asked him innocently as she crawled closer to him. He could feel heat radiating off of her. She took the bottle of his hand and set it next to him. He didn't move. She straddled his lap and stared at him trying to see if Tumbler was still in there.

Danny looked away from her, her hazel eyes tried to bore a hole into him. Her lips inched closer to him. She played with him, teasing his lips with hers until she had to lay a searing kiss on him. She took his face in her hands and stared into the deep blue eyes that could easily has been the same color as the water.

Danny couldn't help but allow himself to be pulled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him trying to absorb the heat and passion that was coming off of her in waves.

Stitch pulled back and looked at him the blueness of his eyes always amazed her.

"So handsome how about that ride"

All Danny could do was nod and follow her to her car.

Hope you like this as music as I loved writing it


	3. Chapter 3

Danny wasn't sure why he had followed Stitch into the car , wasn't sure why he allowed himself to be driving in a stolen car , or at least he thought it was a stolen car in the middle of the night with someone from his past . Sure he had become a cop in jersey but he had a life before that and even when he was in the academy he did some questionable things when on break . With the woman right beside him.

"The car isn't stolen "Stitch told him.

"What?"

"This car isn't stolen. It's my car, I bought it with money from stolen cars but this car legally is mine "

"I wasn't going to say a word "Danny told her. "So Lauren "

The woman jumped at the name, no one had called her by her real name in a long time

"Its stitch, don't call me Lauren, she doesn't exist anymore "

"Do you remember the last time I saw you?"

"At the beach in Long Beach at the festival. Sway and Memphis took us. We sat on the Ferris wheel, they had fireworks that night and then we went and stole that Ferrari "

Stitch laughed that was one of their first boosts together. Danny noticed they were driving literally along the ocean, they pulled into a long drive and Stitch parked the car. She had gotten out and started to walk down by the beach, stopping by a chair to grab some towels and a blanket.

"You coming?" she asked as she turned around to look at Danny.

Danny sighed and wondered why still he was allowing this woman to control him. Maybe because he wanted her too.

The phone rang shrilly into Steve's ear. "McGarrett"

"Commander, this is Officer Carter we had found a silver Camaro parked at the beach actually parked in the sand, with a cell phone in the car and windows down. We were wondering if it was yours or Danny's. The car looks like Danny's but there isn't any sight of him. However we think he was with someone else."

Panic flew into Steve, Danny didn't leave his car unlocked or cell phone laying around "alight I'll be right there "

Steve hung up the phone grabbed pants and headed out the door with a sick feeling in his stomach.

I'm so tired


	4. Chapter 4

Here is a little more to this one, sorry I've been so tired and working on other stories that some have fallen by the wayside.

A/N CBS still owns it all.

Steve pulled his truck right up to where Danny's car sat. It bothered him that he had left his cell phone in the car and not taken it with him where ever he had gone too.

Steve looked around the beach it didn't look like there had been any kind of struggle . He looked at the officer that had placed the call.

"Think we can look at some footage?"

"Yeah"

After watching about ten minutes of footage taken from where Danny had parked his car . Steve had to laugh.

" okay I think I've seen enough I'll take Danny's car home and I'll talk to him in the morning , looks like his date took him someplace else . Thanks office Oliver, wrap everyone up and send them home"

Steve turned and saw Kono and Chin walking up to him " So where is Danny " they both asked with concern .

" He is fine , I looked at tape and it looks like he had a date that included a field trip , that's all ."

"A date?" Kono asked " Are you sure " she was facing the screen and Steve hit the play button , he watched as Kono's tanned face began turning flushed . Chin stood there with a smirk.

"I think that is more than a date" he commented with a chuckle.

"Who is that?" Kono asked as she leaned in for a better look at the woman straddling Danny.

"I have no idea I've never seen her before"

" I have , her name is Lauren Wayland , she lives on the other side of the island keeps to herself mostly . I wonder how Danny knows her. Well since he isn't in any danger I'm going home before my wife starts thinking that every time I get a call it's to hang out with you guys"

Kono sat down in the sand and watched the surf roll in and out "come on boss enjoy this while we can, I promise I won't keep you out to late"

Steve sat down in the warm sand next to Kono , they didn't hang out together with out Danny or Chin being around . But they started chatting and didn't stop until the sun started to rise.

This will have to wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The sight of the waves crashing heavily against the boulders logged into the sand was a fantastic one. Danny could smell the salt on the breeze; he never really paid attention to the beach or the water. Sure he had taken his daughter to the beach but this was different. It was away from the public beaches , this hadn't been touched by too many people except right now for him and the woman next to him . The few hours that he had spent with her, talking, walking a long the beach, brought him back to another time. It felt good to go back and open a door that he had so quickly shut.

He had to admit he missed Stitch or Lauren , while she seemed like a wise ass and a smart mouth . She was actually a very deep person. Steve would like her , but he couldn't let him met her because he would arrest her for numeral auto theft warrants . Danny realized they were headed back to her house. It was a cute house one level, like she uses to have in California. He silently wondered how much she made legally with selling car parts and or selling cars that were high end. The illegal money she had to be swimming in and Danny wasn't sure that she would ever stop.

Stitch seemed to be able to read his mind " Look I'm in the game just for a few more and then I'm out . I'm 33 years old , sure I love the thrill but I've had some bad boosts and things didn't turn out the way it should like Rome . I flipped a Lamborghini four times well the Roman police nudged to roll the car but I broke my hip and ankle still got out of the ran and ran"

Danny closed his eyes , he remembered the land rover she was in when a semi hit it and she crawled out of it , got a high fever and almost died all for a 100 grand .

"Oh no, don't you dare give me that look."

"What look?" he asked innocently.

"That you could of killed yourself 'look" you know, I'm sorry you knew me. If things got to hot I always walked away, just like Memphis use to tell us."

"You always did know how to walk away" Danny looked at her coldly with his hypnotic blue eyes.

Stitched raised her eye brows in complete disbelief " oh I know you are not going to start that crap with me , and I never walked away . Sway made me promise I wouldn't be there , made me promise I wouldn't get involve. She sent me away to stay with Eric while the rest of you played god stealing cars to save Kip." Now she was getting angry. She stopped herself from saying the rest, it wasn't his problem, wasn't his kid.

"Okay, okay "he said realizing he had pushed her a little too far.

Stitch, gave him a smile and stood up. She dusted off her hands and offered him one he took it and followed her , as she lead him back to the house where she lived . It was becoming the wee hours of the morning and she had to drive him back to get his car .

The minute Danny had closed the door Stitch pushed him up against the door and slip her hands under his shirt , she felt his muscles tighten under them and heard the gasp that escaped his lips . She pulled him closer to him and captured his lips with hers. Se anted him to give up and just to give in to her like had so long ago .

Stitch had been completely in love with Tumbler at one time , but after the 50 car heist , he had left the group . Never looked back. She had seen him one time on the street in California but he never acted like he knew who she was , just walked right by her .

Then there was Kip Raines the man who picked up the pieces of her completely broken heart . She had become dangerous, taking gigs that got her shot at arrested, almost killed. He made her stop and think. And she was happy for a while, but that happiness was short lived.

Stitch lead Danny up to her bed room , the heat in the room ignited by their passion ,melted away any clothes that they had on. She knew every inch of him, well she had known every inch of him. Now there were new scars that he carried with him. Some she traced with her fingers, others she burned with her lips. Either way it was what both of them needed at that moment.

Danny had woken ,up a short time later , gently gotten out of bed and went downstairs . He sat on the porch and watched as the sun began to peek out from the darkened sky. He felt content, more so than he had in years. He had to laugh what the hell he was doing …. He had a daughter and an ex wife and a new family. He had to walk back to that. But god he did miss Lauren. She was funny and sweet and her laugh made you smile , the dark curls and pissed her off so much , you couldn't help but admire.

A Loud noise coming from upstairs startled him , he got to his feet and went back into his house . He could hear Stitch screaming "NO" upstairs. He ran up the stairs and swung the door open only to find a broken vase on the floor and Stitch sitting up on the bed ,her knees brought all the way up to her chest and she was rocking herself. He also saw a picture frame on the ground and walked over to it. The glass was shattered but he could tell it was a younger boy and a dog in the photo .

"Leave it there" she whispered loud enough for Danny to hear her. Danny knelt down and looked closer at the photo , his stomach tightened when he looked at the photo. The boy looked just like Kip and had Stitches hair and smile. The knots tighten in his stomach. He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down he looked at her with compassion.

"Lauren….."

She pulled her hand away from his. She wiped her tears and looked at the clock; she had to take Danny home. She slid off the bed and got dressed went into the bathroom pulled herself together and after ten minutes she walked out as if nothing happened .

"Come on hot stuff I have to get you home"

Danny only nodded; he felt a little hurt she wouldn't tell him what happened. He decided not to bother her with it. He had dealt with parents that lost kids. He guesses by her reaction that that was what happened. He realized he didn't have his cell phone.

"Stitch, phone"

She threw her phone at him.

"Hey, I'm guessing my car is at your house, a long with my phone"

"Danny, Danny, how did you sleep last night" a playful voiced asked him.

Danny looked at Stitch "listen I'm just going to stop and change my clothes and get dropped off at work. I'll see you in an hour" Danny hung up before Steve could ask him anything else. He knew he would get all kinds of hell from his friends but he didn't mind.

"Shall we?" Stitch asked with a smile. Danny nodded and closed the door on their way out.

This just spoke to me today.


	6. Chapter 6

As promised Stitch drove Danny home. She rolled down the window and smiled sweetly at him, when she saw him looking at her with concern.

"I promise no boosting today, it's too nice out, and I'll get a hold of you if I need you"

Danny just smiled and told her she could come in for coffee while he grabbed a quick shower.

"Um no I will go get you some coffee, because if I come in to wait for you. Things might get out of control and you have to go to work" Stitch told him.

"If only you believed what you just said about my having to go to work, I could call in"

"Danny, go get ready for work" she laughed. She put her car in reverse and shook her head as she backed out of the parking lot. She through the car into drives and headed down to her favorite spot for coffee.

Danny headed into his apartment to change and grab a quick shower. He looked at his cell before hopping into the shower making sure his best friend wasn't stalking him. He knew he was going to get heckled at work , there was no doubt in his mind , but he had to tell Steve not to mention it to Rachel . He didn't need his ex wife to start questioning him about his taste in women. Just as he was about to step into his shower he heard his cell ringing.

"Williams" he answered then quickly how much he sounded like Steve.

" Hey Boss, I just got home seeing as its only 8 am , I'm hopping in the shower and am getting a ride in . And before you can nag me I'll tell you who but no details" Danny listened to his friend ramble about being called in the middle of the night because a black and white saw his car there but no Danny and then went to look at footage of his "date" so he didn't need any details but they were going to have long conversation on leaving a 25,000. 00 cars just sitting in the sand with keys and cell phone out in the open. Danny agrees and laughed at hearing the "mother hen" coming out of his friend.

After his shower and getting dressed Danny was happy to find a muffin and coffee staring at him on his table, along with Stitch. She was frowning though.

"Hey what is with the frown?"

"Your clothes, I don't like the clothes okay"

"What is the matter with my clothes?"

"I guess I'm just use to jeans and a t shirt or tank top wife beater thingy and sneakers not dress pants and button with a tie" she told him . Danny walked over and kissed her cheek. Which she grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his lips, tongue and all went into this. She just had this overwhelming need to be as close to him as possible. Danny had no problem returning her need.

Stitch heard his phone go off again and reached for it , she answered it while Danny watched her with complete desire , at that moment he didn't care of the whole military was having a melt down he just wanted whatever Stitch had to offer.

"Danny, is unavailable at the moment can I take a message for you. Okay and is there any hurry for him to be in the office, like is there a case or something other than paper work? No , well in that case Mr. Williams will be in by 11 , if anything changes by then I'll make sure to let him go to work . Bye Steve" she said sweetly as she hung up the phone. She placed the phone back on the table. She looked back over at Tumbler and smiled sweetly.

"So your boss said you go ahead and enjoy yourself but be in by 11, so what should we do with all of this time"

While in the back of his head , Danny was horrified at what Stitch just did part of him really didn't care and now that he had time , he closed the space between them pretty quickly grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her into his body , and pushing her back against his wall and drawing out every moan and whimper that she had to offer. Something clicked in his head that made him stop and take a step back. He looked at the woman standing in front of him , clearly she was as turned on as he was , was it because of the man he once was or the man he was now .

AS if to read his mind Stitch reached out a hand to him and draw him back in wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into the blue eyes that mimicked the ocean's color .

" Danny, really now your having second thoughts , this is just before work sex and I have things to do so if you want to wait until the next time you see me and go into work with out any kind of detail to give your boss , who sounded like he is the kind who lives for details …..Mmpffff" Danny cut her off before she could finish her thought. "I didn't think so" she thought to herself.

H*5*0

Steve smirked when he had hung up the phone , who ever this woman was could very well be the woman that Danny needs in his life , someone who will make him enjoy being in Hawaii and not bitch about the sun, beach, water and pineapples . Even if it means Danny never sees the outside of his apartment again. Steve stepped out into the bull pen where Chin and Kono were just chatting.

"Danny will be in by 11"

Chin had a smirk on his face that turned into a full blown grin "his date run into the day time?"

"Well, when I called the woman answered and told me if he didn't have a case he wasn't coming in until 11 and I said okay"

Kono frowned at her boss being okay with Danny's friend telling him when Danny was going to work.

" I don't know if I like this" Danny letting a woman get into his head , if there was a fall out ,would he be crabby all the time like before or intense every time the case involved kids would he tie people to his car . she didn't like how he was when he split up and came to Hawaii to be with his daughter and always fought with Rachel.

" Kono, its fine besides we all know Danny needs to get laid " Kono did laugh at the comment because it was very true . They all went through it and always could tell if the other got lucky because the sexual tension in the office would die down. Kono, walked into Danny's office and lifted some of the paper work, she went back into her office to sort it out for him. It was the least she could do, other wise she'd get bored with out any cases and drive Steve and Chin nuts.

Steve watched Kono leave with the paper work and then turned his attention over to Chin "So did you find any more on this woman?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about "Chin gave his best innocent look.

Okay I have to stop here before I get ready to go home. But we all know Chin is going to find out about stitch but tumbler will be kept a secret until Stitch gets herself in trouble.


End file.
